


A walk in the park

by AriDesert



Series: Ineffable uncles [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriDesert/pseuds/AriDesert
Summary: Bella is an easily distractable child and winds up wandering away from her parents.





	A walk in the park

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched Good Omens and Bella showed up in my head so now I'm sharing her with all of you. Right now she's a small child, but I have this whole idea of how she grows up with an angel and a demon as sort of uncles. I have no idea if I'll actually get the words for that out of my head but we'll see.  
> Enjoy! :)

Bella had come to the park with her parents, but something caught her attention so she wandered towards it when her parents weren’t paying attention. First she had followed a pretty doggy, wanting to ask if she could pet it, but then a flash of red caught her eye.

Two men were sitting on a bench in the park talking to each other. The one with red hair was skinnier than the man in white, and he wore big black sunglasses that fascinated Bella. 

She stood there for quite a while, staring at the two men. Eventually they noticed her. The red haired man raised an eyebrow over his dark glasses and made a shooing motion. The man with white hair scowled at his companion before leaning towards Bella with a kind smile on his face.

“Hello there little one, are you lost?”

It occurred to Bella that she probably was lost, just a little bit, and that her parents had probably noticed that she was missing by now. She opened her mouth to say so, but then she caught a whiff of something extremely pleasant. 

“You smell nice,” is what came out of her mouth instead. 

The men stared at her for a second before the red haired man burst into laughter. Bella grinned, pleased with herself. 

“I- well, well thank you, I think. Where are your parents?”

Bella turned in a circle, looking for her parents. “I don’t know. Maybe that way,” Bella pointed off to her right, the direction she had come from, “ I saw a doggy and I wanted to pet it, but then I saw his pretty hair.” 

The white haired man smiled amusedly while the red haired man made rather choked sounds of disagreement.

“My hair is not  _ pretty, _ little girl.” 

“But it is!” Bella insisted, “It’s like the sky when the sun wakes up or goes to sleep!”

“What’s your name child?”

“I’m Bella! What’re your names?

“None of your business,” the red haired man grumbled. The white haired man scowled at him again,

“Now don’t be rude Crowley. My name is Aziraphale, and this one here is Crowley.”

Bella frowned as she tried to pronounce their names. 

“Azria- Azi- um, Azzy and Ley-Ley!”

Crowley stood abruptly, asking very loudly if anyone was looking for a lost child.

Aziraphale tried several times to say something, but nothing came out.

“Well let’s, let’s go see if we can find your parents, hm?”

Crowley sat back down, “You do that Angel, I’ll stay here for a bit.”

“Nooo! I wanna stay with Ley-Ley!” Bella wrapped her arms around one of Crowley’s legs and refused to let go when Aziraphale tried to tug her away.

“Then Ley- er, Crowley will walk with us to look for your parents, how’s that?”

“Wh- I will do no such thing! Help me peel her off and then you can go do it yourself.” 

Bella stared up at Crowley, putting on her best if-you-don’t-do-this-I’ll-cry face. 

“Pleeeeeaaaaaasseee Ley-Ley?”

Crowley sputtered again, still working on peeling the small child off his leg. He had just succeeded when they all heard people calling Bella’s name. 

Bella hopped onto the bench, a hand on Crowley’s shoulder to steady herself and waved to her parents. They rushed over as soon as they saw her, worry and relief clear in their faces.

“Bella! Are you okay? What have we told you about wandering off like that?”

“I’m sorry mama, I’m okay. Look! Isn’t his hair pretty?”

Bella’s parents ignored her question, her father picking her up while her mother apologized to Aziraphale and Crowley for the trouble.

“Oh, it was no trouble at all!” Aziraphale insisted, “She is a lovely child, it was a pleasure to meet her.” 

Aziraphale waved as Bella was carried away by her father and leaned back on the bench. 

“What now?”

Crowley thought for a minute, rolling his head towards the angel.

“Lunch?”


End file.
